


Not the hero

by Baza_Strak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First story, Frostiron if you want it to be, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Just read, M/M, Sadish.....maybe, The death is not Tony's or Loki's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baza_Strak/pseuds/Baza_Strak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his planning had come down to this. It was a colder night than he had expected...<br/>For Tony the hero thing....It just wasn't for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i did for english last year. So please be gentle with me haha. We had to write a story from a sentance we where givin and this is how mine went.
> 
> I also don't know if you would class it as Frostiron, you might, I kind of do....it's kind of open really.

 

 

All my planning had come down to this. It was a colder night than I had expected. The mansion I lived in would have been wonders for the eyes of the press that always followed my father. Stark mansion, big and beautiful on the outside, cold and dark on the inside. I had always told dad that this house needed heated tiles but nooo, he can’t spare a few hundred dollars to get them! Everyone in America knows the Stark fortune could handle it.

 

Walking down the hallway of a very cold Stark mansion was none other than a 16 year old Tony Stark. With the cold tiles under his bare feet he slowly made his way to the overly large kitchen, walking to the knife draw and pulling out the sharpest butcher knife in it. Testing its sharpness on his finger Tony smiled seeing the small swell of blood rising at the tip. Satisfied with the knife he chose, he shut the draw without a sound and continued his way down the hallway to his parents room. Slowly opening the door and looking inside he found his father Howard Stark, the genius who once tried to make the flying car (everyone knew that would never work) also known for his added help with making the super serum for Captain America and also for his looks, everyone thought he was one of the best looking men in business. Sleeping soundly next to his loving wife, Maria Stark, now Maria was the wife every man wanted, and her ability to stay dedicated to Howard was just amazing since his self-destruction tendencies were usually the top thing on his mind, if the tumbler of whisky in his hand 24/7 was any clue giver. But no matter how much of a great mother or even wife Maria was, she needed to go.

Tony walked closer to the bed, walked around to his mother’s side, looked down at her with a blank face, leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Pulling from his pocket, the cloth he had soaked in chloroform earlier that night, gently placing it over his mother’s mouth, listening as her breathing become deeper. He lifted the knife he had been holding in his right hand above her chest, right above her heart and with a quick and strong slam downward, the knife broke through muscle and tendon placing itself right in the centre of Maria’s heart, stopping it mid pulse.

Looking down at his now blood soaked hand he dislodged the knife from his once alive and well mother and moved around to the other side of the bed to his father, getting rid of the chloroformed cloth in the bin as he went. Once he was standing above his sleeping father, he shook him enough to get him out of his deep sleep but not enough for him to understand his surroundings once he blinked his eyes open a few times, looking up at his son through squinting eyes. “Tony? What are you doing here, it’s the middle of the night?” questioned Howard as he looked up at Tony, “I know what time it is Howard, I’m not stupid, genius in fact.” Stated Tony as he smirked down at Howard with an evil glint in his eye. Frowning at Tony, Howard stated “Well if you ever want to be like Captain America, than you are going to need to sleep and not wake up your parents in the middle of the night.” As Howard spoke, Tony lost his smirk and replaced it with a glare at his father. He always did this, putting the long ago frozen and lost Captain America before his own son and Tony was tired of it! He was always lectured by his father when his tutors caught him doing something he shouldn’t and reported it back to Howard. Always something along the lines of ‘Steven Rogers would never waste his time breaking plates by throwing them off the balcony’ or ‘Captain America is someone you should look up to Tony, take example from him.’ Yes dad, I’ll just go crash a plane into below zero temperature water and freeze myself for a bit, be right on it!.

Before Howard even saw it coming, Tony stabbed him right in the chest. Not in the heart but damn close. With a chocked gasp, Howard looked up at Tony with a shocked face as his son look back with one of heated anger and hatred. “I will NEVER be like your beloved Captain America Howard! Because no matter what people might say in the future… **I** WILL NEVER **…. BE.A.HERO**!!” Tony yelled this as he looked his dying father in the eye, watching as the last of his life’s light faded from his eyes. Giving the knife a good twist before pulling it out of his now dead father’s chest.

The next hour was used as the clean-up and scene maker. Tony had seen enough crime shows to make it look like someone had disabled the alarm system, broken in and killed his parents. Tony got rid of the knife and the clothes he had been wearing, along with the bin that he had put the cloth in, somewhere nobody would even think of looking.

Once morning came Tony called 911, acted devastated at the news of his parents deaths and was sent to live with is fathers best friend and family friend Obadiah Stane.

 

“Tony..”

..

“Tony?”

..

“TONY!”

 

At hearing his name Tony looked up to see Steve Rogers looking at him with annoyed face, oh the irony.

“What?? Did I miss something important? Not like I would have listened anyway…” spoke Tony, he could still feel the evil grin on his face from his day dream….still to this day, everyone thinks it was a stranger who kill his parents…oh how wrong they are.

Fury, who was standing at the head of the table all of the Avengers where sitting at, sighed. “just go, everybody. And Rogers, fill Stark in on the whole Loki profile we were just talking about.” He then turned around holding the bridge of his nose, probably trying to fight off the growing head ache he got at just _reading_ Tony Starks name.

After a long and painful fill in on what Tony had missed, he went for a walk to the holding cell he knew Loki was being held in.

“Sup Reindeer games” Tony joyfully spoke as we walked up to the class wall of the cell.

“What is it that you want Stark?” Questioned Loki as he looked at the man who had just spoken to him.

“Nothing. I’m here to break you out” Tony smirked as he walked to the cell door, Loki following.

“That’s not what the hero is ment to do” Loki chuckled as he watched Tony typing in the passwords to shut off the Magic dampener and then start on the password for the door.

Tony could only chuckle as an evil grin spread across his face, looking Loki dead in the eye.

“Who said I was a hero??” with that, the cell door unlocked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you go...  
> I don't know if i should continue this or not. I have no idea how i would go along with it but who knows.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked my english story.  
> Please do comment and tell me if you did.


End file.
